Serza
Serza is a highly ambiguous character of Control Sequence who is impossible to predict the actions of. Formerly he was known as the Eye of Yamaorochi with a career with the NOS Sequence Intelligence Agency as a Sequence Destroyer and partner of Akuhei. Recently he's joined their arch enemy—the Liberation Sector for his own reasons and claims to have left his days in the SIA behind him. He is the owner of an extremely dangerous Nex Exitium, Cruciatus Colubra: Ophius. Basic Character Info A man who has a past with the Sequence Intelligence Agency, and was once Akuhei’s feared partner. Serza is extremely difficult to judge the intentions of and hardly has a trustworthy nature due to it. He enjoys reading into other’s desires, while pursuing his own. Despite being Nex’s enemy in the past, he has been willing to help him on occassion, in an effort to show Nex the power behind a desire, holding one of the Exitium known as Ophius. At some point he decided to walk away from the SIA, becoming branded a traitor. Works with the LS, offering his talents to their cause against the NOS. History Serza prefers to leave his history with the NOS in the dark, as it only brings up memories he'd rather not look back on. As such not much is known about him, he came into the NOS shortly after the end of the Third war of Armagus and was brought up within their vicinity. Those that knew him often strayed away because he was considered partner with Yami Akuhei, one to take his name from feared "Akuhei Yamorochi" whose exploits in combat wiped out the rogue sectors during the war. He utilized a Nex Exitium in combat in his days as a Sequence Destroyer; which as he continued to use it more and more, he began to feel the negative impact of the weapon on his mind almost turning him into a different person all together. Its something he explains to be responsible for many of his bipolar like moments in combat. In Control Sequence, he says the weapon is almost a curse now, one that he is seeking to lift so he can live his life normally again. Its because of this that he sought out to go to Liberation Sector, in hopes that they could find a way to help him be rid of it. Despite Serza's attempts at a good nature, he doesn't share a relation with many because of his past and being a former Sequence Destroyer. As of the moment he left, the memories he contained that involved confidential matters became a haze to him for an unknown reason as of Control Sequence's first and second verses. Base Backstory Serza is of a lineage in the NOS and one automatically inserted into the NOS's power by birthright, sharing this with several other family lines like the Schtauffen and Sorairo. He was always quiet, and reserved at the time but considered to be one of the most powerful they'd seen, having a great Ars Magus aptitude, and an incredible affinity for raw magic of the Boundary despite being of a NOS lineage of human members. Serza would come to be the chosen to hold the original Exitium Cruciatus Colubra: Ophius, kept by the Marshal of the NOS: Lukain Necaros. Lukain, after witnessing his potentials, would give him a seat as one of those with power in the Council for sometime. But Serza's true home, was with the Sequence Destroyers. Rising through the ranks with impressive speed, Serza was known to be one of the most powerful Sequence Destroyers, second only to the Underworld Serpent who worked alongside him. At this time his personality took drastic shifts and he was past partners with several of the Destroyers. In his time he participated in the mini-war involving the LS, and returned with a child giving them to the NOS’s Council. But his achievements were also overshadowed by a maverick style of desire. Serza's power, and faithfulness to the NOS, was questioned in this time period. Supposedly growing distant from his work and after several operations, including many that chased after a younger Nex, Serza would take his leave of the Council of World Order by request and his own choice. This leave was shortly after his attack years prior on another family member’s child that had finally been cleared up. His lineage had something of an unknown relationship with the Sorairo and Schtauffen family lines, however, Serza never seemed to care about it as he hardly ever used the name. His family line was more secluded by knowledge, having something of a bad history already- and he's supposedly the last. Most in the NOS don't even know of his history. He took up the name he used as a Sequence Destroyer, 'Serza' and left. His spot was taken over by one of the other family members, Yyntal Sorairo, and after his leave his lineage hasn’t been spoken of much. Plot info Rebellion Sequence Serza has brief appearances in the first arc the Grimoire of Destruction. He's seen to be younger and still in possession of what appears to be the Nex Exitium Ophius, and possibly with the Duodecim at the time. His quiet nature is overshadowed when he's holding the Exitium. He came in feeling Nex's presence, saying that he'd discerned it was an unmistakable presence and addresses him as his experimental title of Azure 0. He assumably heard of Nex from his future superior and partner, Yami Akuhei. Although it shows that he has the ability to communicate with Ophius, and he challenges Nex with it, calling him the bearer of the Azure's destructive power before he even has the Grimoire or has awakened the Azure itself. Backstory Short: Emerald Opportunities Serza comes to Liberation Sector Zero as the former, and dreaded "Eye of Yamaorochi" who was a partner Sequence Destroyer to Yami Akuhei in the past. Serza spends a bit of time explaining his situation. There was very little he could remember, but the energy which he infused with had caused Serza to develop a deadly potential they sought to use against their enemies. At first Nicaiah doesn't believe him, until Serza displays the serpentine energy for her own eyes to witness. Nicaiah seems to become surprised and Serza further explains his case with his Nex Exitium. Seeing a possible way to turn this against the NOS with their help, Nicaiah eventually agrees to let Serza into their organization on the orders to aid them in their affairs against the NOS until Nicaiah and her other members could develop a method to release the curse effect of his Nex Exitium. Serza agreed and was sent out to Kagusutchi to investigate the happenings occurring there, though he is told to avoid combat to keep the curse effect at a minimum. Control Sequence Storyline Serza makes appearances in Verse 1 and 2. Appearance Serza takes on a slender build, typically seen with a faint look of amusement. He has flat and semi-short hair which is a shade of brownish red, his bangs tend to lay flat. Along the top are twin accents of green but are kept hidden underneath the almost always present fedora. His eyes are green. Current Serza wears his own modified version of the LS uniform, giving it a thin emerald trim in some areas. Other than that it's a military issued dress uniform of a darker grey with the LS's design along its front right side. Underneath he wears a green-black vest over a white dress shirt open slightly with the collar folded back along his neck. He keeps his hands inside a pair of finger-less gloves, his cuffs of the sleeves open on his wrists and has dark emerald cuff links on them. The pants of the uniform are thin and held up by a single belt, the pants flow into a pair of stylized ankle high shoes with reinforced metal on the toe and some of the top shoe. He still kept his fedora present. He also has sleek coiling twin bands behind his shoulders joining at the back with a light-weight metallic plating which act as some reinforcement to the energy of Ophius on his body, taking a slight glow when the weapon is in use. On his back is a small chain where he keeps Ophius as a hilt wearing it just bellow his waist. Personality Serza is a highly ambiguous character who causes confusion to those who come across him and is near impossible to tell the intentions of. Although he appears quiet and generally harmless, he has a very contradictory presence and tone, saying what he feels without regard for how personal it may be, or how it might harm others. The man tends to do as he pleases, but somehow still gets his job done in the end, on his own time. Once antagonized, this tends to unveil a more sinister side to his personality, possible side-effect of the Ophius or his time as a Destroyer. Parts of his curiosity manifest in different ways, not always good. He has a unique sensitivity to other's desires, using this to learn about those around him. But he's admitted to enjoying seeing the struggle that comes from individuals chasing their desires, and the kinds of situations it creates as a result. In Rebellion Sequence, Serza has also been proven willing to aid in his own way by giving out the secrets he can gain from the Boundary through his connection via Ophius. However, this information he gives can usually become a double-edged sword and he only ever does this if it helps deepen his own understanding. Navigation Category:Male Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Neutral Category:LSZ Category:EvoBlaze Category:SIA Category:Sequence Destroyers Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Irregularities